


Like Spock

by Mirveka



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, spock star trek bar club vulcan vulcans drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirveka/pseuds/Mirveka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had to admit - that was weird. He never saw Vulcans acting like this: sitting at the bar, having a drinks, talking freely with strangers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Spock

The end of September and beginning of October has always meant the arrival of new customers. At the beginning of the academic year novice students come to the club from four nearby colleges. And because it was a good club - most come for the second time and a third, a fourth, until a month later, Adam was able to determine who will most likely be a regular visitor this year. He had to admit that he always waited for that time, when tourists started to be replaced by students and new, young people came by and the club began to spin with a lot of new faces.  
The work was fun. He liked to talk and make friends, show off with making drinks, watch the people talking in the back of the room or dance floor, and even listen to long monologues of drunken customers. Sometimes it was hard to believe what stories other people have to tell. His mentor kept saying that the worker behind the bar learns the truth about life like nobody else, and after three years in the profession, Adam had to admit, that he was right.  
He thought nothing can surprise him longer, until one day (it was in the beginning of the academic year) one of the waitresses - gorgeous and graceful Caiti - walked into a bar with a rather uncertain expression.  
"I never thought that I would ever say this, but ... " she started, as she waited for the ordered drinks. Adam worked in no hurry, because true art required precision. With corner of of eye, however, he was watching the attitude of the woman. She was not angry, as he assumed at first, but rather a bit confused "but I'm almost completely sure, that Vulcan was flirting with me.”  
Adam was so surprised by this revelation that he stopped working. Involuntarily he looked around the room. In fact, he noticed the person which Kai referred to. At one of the table was sitting a young Vulcan, accompanied by three other guests. None of them Adam had seen so far.  
“Perhaps freshmen" he thought " coming to explore the surrounding clubs”.  
Not that this was the first Vulcan here. They appeared sometimes, always stiff, upright, every time acting as if dragged at gunpoint. Typically they came to congratulate the birthday person when someone was having a birthday party, exchanged a few words, and then disappeared quickly. Adam guessed that that kind of fun just doesn’t suit them and never devoted much attention to the topic.  
He was therefore surprised by the sight of the Vulcan, who didn’t look as if he wanted to escape at the first opportunity.  
" Did he order something? "Adam asked instead.  
The Waitress shrugged.  
" Only a water with ice. Carbonated.”  
Adam took a another look towards the mysterious client. Flirting? With the waitress? “Really?” the bartender was about to ask, but he bit his tongue. If Kai said that was so, she was probably right. It just surprised him.  
" Maybe he is a Romulan? " he told her and returned to work " they look very similar.”  
She didn't answer, just shrugging again.  
And probably it would have ended with this and Adam would have forgotten about it quickly, but he saw this individual in the club another couple of times. At first glance he was young, college-age, but the bartender had to admit that he could not always accurately judge age of aliens. The Vulcan dressed in civilian clothing, simple but not without fashion. He came to the club in peak hours, sometimes solo, other times with company and never left alone.  
One day, it was probably a Wednesday, the Vulcan entered the club quite early, almost immediately after opening. Because there wasn’t much of a crowd (or any crowd at all), he sat at the bar, ordering - as always - water with ice.  
Adam nodded in greeting and handed out an order. He looked at the customer and noticed that he was slightly anxious - maybe he was waiting for someone? He was looking at the entrance every couple of minutes...  
" You came in early today" the bartender chatted him up.  
The man turned at him with little surprise on his face. Then smiled a little, apparently pleased that he was remembered.  
"Yes" he said freely "I will be meeting here with my friends." He stopped staring at door and turned towards the bar. "Do I really come here that often?" The Vulcan asked. His smile looking natural and completely human.  
"I just have a good memory for faces" told bartender, truthfully.  
The alien nodded.  
" It looks like we have something in common then" he noted "mister...?" He said in a suspended voice.  
"Adam Rootier" the bartender answered, refraining from reaching out a hand. If he really was a Vulcan, this could not be a good idea.  
"Setrek " the customer smiled in a friendly manner.  
Setrek, huh?  
"So you’re a Vulcan after all?” The bartender asked.  
He had to admit - that was weird. He had never seen a Vulcan acting like this before: sitting at the bar, having drinks, talking freely with strangers.  
"Not exactly" alien wave his hand "just half of one. " clarified, what only intrigued banderder more.  
Half-Vulcan? Doesn’t that mean, that he’s half-Human too?  
"Like Spock?" Adam ensured.  
Setrek snorted, holding back his laugh, what makes Adam somewhat embarrassed. Did I said something inapropriate? But alien only lift his hand slightly and looked at bartender without no offence taken. He change his position, take a sip and put glass back on bar.  
"You have no idea how often I hear that!" he told, still little amused "On hearing about my... mixed heritage, Vulcans only nod and accept the fact. Mostly of time I don’t even have to say anything. They see it at first glance. " he started to explain But Humans...!" Setrek suspended his voice with a smirk "They always give me that surprised look" with that, he raised his eyebrows, posing a shock himself "and then say “Really? Like Spock?!” " he laughed shortly and paused "That face! " sighed with delight "priceless every time!”  
Adam did the only thing he could, smile abashedly.  
"So I did exactly what everyone else does?" He asked, mentally rebuking himself. As a bartender, he shouldn’t make customers feel uncomfortable.  
"Nah... " Setrek just waved his hand dismissively."I’ve gotten completely used to it. But it’s interesting" he started "everyone seems to remember only Him. He became very famous, that’s obvious, but he wasn’t the first, or the last half-Vulcan in the universe! A history of Human-Vulcan relationship is long as history of Federation herself. The first mixed marriage took place in 2065. That only two years after First Contact, and did not remain childless.”  
The other man nodded as a sign that he was listening. He knows that posture as well as tone of voice - it tells that customer just wants someone to listen.  
"Our blood has been mixing for almost four centuries" he continued "Half-Vulcans really shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone.”  
"Maybe you would like something stronger to drink?" The bartender proposed, as the topic clearly had ran out "pina colada returned in grace this season.”  
"Thanks for the offer, but please don’t waste your resources" refused politely "Syntol has no affect on me, just like normal alcohol if you mention it. It turns out that vulcans kidneys and humans liver are an unbreakable combo. If I told you, that in addition, I practically have no sense of taste, you would have a more complete picture.”  
For a short time Adam thought on a good response.  
"That sounds quite boring" he answered sympathetically.  
"Maybe a little" Setrek shrugged his shoulders once again "Fortunately, there are yet still women and singing" he joked.  
They talked for some time. Just like Adam suspected, his new friend was a freshman - in this case - at assembly of art schools, where he was studying an acting. He was very serious about the topic, and had lot of ambitions and far-reaching plans. In his spare time Setrek programmed a little, but - he said - without any special results. Beside that, he watched lot of movies, go to theaters and often hang out at the evenings in clubs. In the end, Setrek’s friends arrived and the Half-Vulcan walked away, sitting down with them at the table.

Many hours later, when the customers of the club were merely a few bored stragglers, Adam had the time to deal with administration matters. He was in the back, checking resources, wondering what he should request and where, when Kai entered the small, commercial room. The woman was clearly tired after a long day. She ran a hand through her hair and began to place the glasses on the bottom shelf.  
"And how did that turn out?" she said in the meantime "That guy, I saw you were talking with him. He’s a Romulan or is he Vulcan after all?”  
" As it turned out, Half-Vulcan" he said.  
"Really?" Kai turned to him with a surprised look "Like Spock?”  
And she didn’t have the slightest idea why Adam suddenly began laughing.


End file.
